


Queen of Sapphires

by CrystalMom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMom/pseuds/CrystalMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this any good</p></blockquote>





	Queen of Sapphires

Nestled in the small mountains on the green terrain, on the small green planet lies a temple. The inhabitants of this temple all resemble each other closely. Each Gem of the temple bares a blue sapphire gem, faceted by a triangle in the center of their gemstones'. Each Sapphire bares their gem differently, but no doubt proudly. They all wear a tidy blue dress, some have their own unique styles. Their light blue hair falls over their faces, flowing down their back, some choose to hide their eye while some prefer to having it exposed. Having their eye covered or exposed was a small detail for the Sapphires, their rare and divine skill of looking into the future acted as their vision.

The Queen of Sapphires, a beautifully tall Sapphire. Her large Gemstone in the center of her face replaces her eye. The Queen of Sapphires was blind, she could not see the present. Instead, she experienced a stronger connection to the future. While the paths of the future faded in the distance, queen Sapphire was able to look beyond the horizon and see what none others couldn't. However, what separated her from the others was her unique ability to re-write history.  
She was able to reach into the flowing stream of time and tare parts of reality from existence. Her extraordinary powers don't come risk free; with each use she risked corrupting her gem. Queen Sapphire loved each of her subjects, as they loved her. The great mural which stands painted on the temple's hall walls depicts queen Sapphire herself taking the Sapphires' enslaved by Homeworld and freeing them to their new Planet, hidden from The Great Diamond Authority.

'Excuse me, your majesty.' Spoke a tall Sapphire, her hair parting to expose her hair in resemblance to the queen.  
'Yes, Sapphire. What is it?' Spoke the Queen, her head turning to the source of the voice.  
'I've brought the Sapphire you called for.' replied the Sapphire.  
'I know.' Replied the Queen, standing up from her chair, turning to face the doorway.

The Sapphire bowed, leaving the room. A smaller Sapphire entered the room and stood before the queen  
'Your majesty' The Sapphire extended her hand towards the queen, letting the queen take her hand. The queen slowly runs her fingers down Sapphire's palm, resting her fingertips onto her triangle facet.  
'It's good to hear from you again, my dear,' the queen said, letting go of Sapphire's hand and giving her a warm smile.  
'As it is a pleasure every time, your majesty,' Sapphire replied.  
The queen's smile faded, as she looked towards the window.

'I'm afraid that you've seen it too my dear' spoke the queen, turning her face to Sapphire's.  
'A glimpse.' Replied Sapphire, her expression turning dark.  
'I'm afraid they might of found us.' the queen replied.  
'But, how? We're not in any charted Homeworld system.' Sapphire asked, pleading the queen for answers.  
'I - I don't know. I can't see, it's all too dark.' she replied, slowly, feeling her gem with her hand.  
'Your Majesty- you've always been able to see- you always know!' Sapphire said, stepping towards the queen with each word.

'My dear, I'm afraid the fate of our existence is too hard for even I to see.'

**Author's Note:**

> Is this any good


End file.
